edpfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 5 Best and Worst Animated Films of 2013/transcript
AniMat: We have seen many events happen in 2013 - some good moments, some embarrassing moments, some that are controversial, and more. Movies are not so different during that year. There are those that people praised as the ones to be forever remembered and the ones that people raged over just for their existence. The Best: 5. Monsters University 4: The Croods 3. Epic 2. Despicable Me 2 1. Frozen Honorable Mention: Turbo: I don't think there's anywhere for DreamWorks to hide the fact that with this film, they just want to make their own version of Cars. Imagine if you take the entire concept of the Pixar movie, add the plot of Ratatouille, and replace some characters with snails, then you essentially get Turbo. Now I'm not saying that all of it is pretty bad, what it did with the animation is well made giving both the point of view of the people and the snails along with some good racing scenes. That and some say despite the bad writing, you have to be on the right mindset in order to enjoy it. Sure it's dumb, but it's enjoyably dumb. Yeah, well I'd love to, but I can't because of how obvious of a cashgrabber it wants to be. It shows that the people at DreamWorks want to replace Lightning McQueen with Theo along with the comparisons to this and Cars. That and the many different ads for Verizon don't help either. This is easily the kind of film that would have a nice spot on the worst list, but after what I've been through in 2013, it could've been much worse. Just consider Turbo lucky that this snail is fast enough to get itself here. The Worst: 5. Free Birds 4. Planes 3. Walking With Dinosaurs: 'Out of all the animated films of 2013, this could have been a real winner. It was actually almost there since it had some of the best animation of the year, and some of the most realistic dinosaurs ever put on film. Not to mention the gloriously filmed backgrounds, and a pretty noble and touching story about the life of one dinosaur named Patchi. So with all that said, why is this on the worst list? Three or maybe four words: Last minute voiceovers. You'd think that a such a small added thing wouldn’t hurt the movie much, right? Not the way this movie did it. Literally only four people managed to fill this movie with 98% annoying dialogue. And when I say four people, I mean that are four characters that cover the movie with poop jokes, bad puns, and useless talking. It's so obvious that it's such a last minute executive decision, when their lips don’t even move to what they say, and some of the scenes were badly edited to make it more kid friendly. The good qualities of the movie I mentioned earlier are there, but audiences are having such a hard time to focus on that when they’re too busy praying for those stupid voiceovers to just end! I'm really hoping that the BBC will one day release a special edition of this movie where they take out all the bad dialogue so that we can enjoy what the film is meant to be. I think I'd like to call it ''Walking with Dinosaurs: The Shut Up Edition! '''2. Escape From Planet Earth 1. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2: Unlike Escape from Planet Earth where the crew decided to just not try anymore, I'm sure that the people at Sony Pictures Animation tried with this film, but it's to make the worst animated feature ever put in theaters, and MY GOD WERE THEY SUCCESSFUL WITH THEIR GOAL! I will give it this, the food animals were highly creative in terms of design and the movie is very colorful, but it doesn't really matter when everything else in the film is executed in the most horrible way possible. The story is literally a retelling of the first Cloudy ''film, but making it even more ridiculous and adding a preachy environmental message to save the animals, a cast where if you're not Flint or Chester V, then you're completely useless and say the most painful jokes, and some of the worst character design and character animation ever displayed in movie history! It's films like ''Cloudy 2 ''the reason why people don't take animation seriously, and consider it more a genre rather than a medium to make movies. Anyone involved with the production should seriously be ashamed of themselves and maybe even reconsider their life decisions, because this is a symbol of everything wrong with animated films, and a disgrace to the animation industry! ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2, the number one worst animated film of 2013. Category:Transcripts Category:Top 10 worst animated sequels Category:Top 10 Best Animated Sequels winners